Litost
by Lady Crowned
Summary: A Thor el dolor le llega tarde. SPOILERS.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

Advertencias.** SPOILERS.** Thorki leve, muy leve.

Recomendaciones: Leer mientras se escucha _Lokasenna_.

_Litost: La definición más cercana es un estado de agonía y tormento creado por la visión repentina de la propia miseria._

* * *

No es el momento para lamentarse, Thor lo sabe, aunque no puede evitar el grito desgarrador que se le sale de garganta cuando tiene a Loki, a su _hermano menor_, en sus brazos, moribundo y disculpándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello -que es, de hecho, lo que pasa-. No gritó cuando vio a su madre morir, se contuvo por más que le costó, pero con él no pudo evitarlo. Loki. Su hermano, su otra mitad. _Loki, Loki, Loki..._

_No lo hice por él._

Se saca la imagen de la cabeza y el sentimiento del corazón como puede, y sigue adelante. Le alcanza la resolución incluso para preguntarle a Jane que con quién está hablando. Pelea con la fuerza de quien acaba de perder a una madre y a un hermano y, como siempre, gana. Y todo está bien entonces, habla con su _padre_ y viaja a la tierra, y está con su amada mortal.

Todo está bien...

Sin embargo, a Thor el dolor le llega tarde.

Primero son sueños. Ve a su madre -_dulce, dulce Frigga_- tirada en el piso, hermosa como siempre lo fue pero inmóvil, sin la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba en los labios. La ve marchándose a la eternidad, entre luces, fuego y la pena de su gente. La ve marchándose lejos, a otro mundo, para nunca volver.

Después es Loki el que se le aparece en sueños. Lo ve morir una vez, dos, tres... cien veces. Es incapaz, incluso en las pesadillas, de salvarlo. Lo ve caer y disculparse, contempla mil veces su miedo antes del final. En los ojos de su hermano, puede ver todos los recuerdos que crearon en los milenios que estuvieron juntos, lo ve corriendo por el palacio, aprendiendo magia de su madre y haciéndole bromas a todo el mundo. Se ve a sí mismo junto a él, dejándole la mano en el cuello más tiempo del que correspondía, quizás, y ve a Loki sonriéndole de esa forma única que él tenía de sonreír y desarmarlo por completo.

Ve todos los recuerdos, toda la vida que pasó con Loki. Los siglos, milenios que tuvieron de historia. Ve a su familia feliz, cuando Odín los trataba igual y Frigga les contaba historias para dormir. Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron inseparables, y la traición más grande era robarle el postre al otro a la hora de cenar. Ve, rápido y lleno de vergüenza, _algo_ de lo que se arrepintió por mucho tiempo pero que ahora extraña más que nada.

Cuando se despierta se queda ahí, quieto, esperando el consuelo de una madre que no volverá, o la burla y compañía de un hermano que marchó incluso antes de morir.

En la negrura infinita de la noche, mira las paredes llenas de sombras que giran, y ya consiente la memoria le comprime el corazón y le forma un nudo en la garganta. Su alma, tan llena de amor _-por sus amigos, por Asgard, por la Tierra y sus humanos, por sus compañeros, por Jane-_ anhela, sin que él pueda evitarlo, irse tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y no tenía que lamentar la muerte de gente tan, tan querida.

Se suelta a sus anhelos, sueña despierto, cambia los comienzos y los finales. Lo hace en la madrugada, sumido en la oscuridad en la que su hermano se movió toda la vida, porque sabe que cuando salga el sol tendrá que enfrentar al mundo otra vez, como el dios, el héroe que se supone que es. Sabe que sólo en la penumbra puede cometer la traición de desear que se él, el mentiroso, quien esté a su lado y no la mujer hermosa de la que está enamorado. Es ahí, cuando ni siquiera él se ve a sí mismo, que puede soportar el querer _-el amar- _a Loki como lo hace, como lo hizo toda la vida.

Un día cualquiera, comienza a verlo entre las sombras. Piensa que finalmente se ha vuelto loco, y no le da mayor importancia. Se permite el delirio en esas noches en donde la soledad -que no se va con nada- es demasiado pesada. Una mano amiga _-una mano hermana-_ le toca la mejilla, y una voz que en la luz, en la realidad, no volverá a escuchar pide perdón. _¡Si fuera real... si fuera real!_

Y el alba lo descubre con los ojos llorosos y la mano extendida, cazando fantasmas, tratando de alcanzar a alguien que ya no está ahí.

_No lo hice por él._

* * *

Hice esta cosa porque, ¡por fin! Vi Thor 2, y ohpordios mi pobre corazón. La maldita película me dio tantos FEELS que no sé cómo no me morí ahí mismo. Thor, te amo. Loki, te amo. Sif, te amo. Frigga, TE AMO... LO AMO A TODOS MALDITA SEA TODO ES HERMOSO MENOS JANE, A TI NO TE QUIERO. Y A ODIN TAMPOCO LO QUIERO.

LALALALALA.

En fin. No quise hacer uno de Loki porque... en realidad, sí quiero y sí lo haré xd, pero estaba escribiendo esto y se fue solito hacia Thor, y eso que estaba escuchando Lokasenna. A saber. ¿Soy la única que está molesta porque Thor estaba NOOOOOOOOO cuando murió Loki y al minuto después estaba celando a Jane? Wut

Sigue molestándome tanto amor después de tres días xd, cómo sea... Creo que, una vez pasada toda la batalla y los problemas, mi amado dios del rayo se sentará a pensar y, maldita sea, le va a doler. Mi pobre, pobre niño.

¿Review?


End file.
